


Only Time Will Tell

by Marque1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marque1/pseuds/Marque1
Summary: Hermione and Ginny find themselves back in 1981 after a series of strange events. On their quest to find their way back to their time, they find that what they've been looking for has been right in front of them the whole time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on ff. net 5 years ago, and I decided to rewrite it. I've changed a lot already, but most of it is going to be the same. I'm mainly using this as an outlet for Remus because I almost made my SiriMione a SiReMione because I love him so much. This Story was beta'd by word, Grammarly, and the Hemmingway app, so blame me for all mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. It belongs to JK. Rowling.

Chapter 1

 

"Ginny, I know he's your brother but I don't want to get back together with him," Hermione said before taking a sip of tea.

 

"I understand, 'Mione. It's been rough for you two. Has he said anything recently about getting back together?" replied Ginny as she sat across from Hermione in the kitchen of the flat that they shared.

“Yeah, he stopped by my work a few days ago. He said that he understood why we broke up, but if I wanted to try again, he’d be willing.” Hermione responded. “I’m not too keen on the idea though.”

“Tell me about it,” Ginny sighed.

 

Almost two years had passed since the war ended. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided not to return to Hogwarts after the final battle. Harry took the Ministry's offer to become an Auror without sitting his NEWTs. Ron decided to further his Quidditch career and became a Chaser for the Chudley Cannons. Hermione, after taking a serious look at her prospects, had decided to take some time for herself. She now worked in Flourish and Blott’s, where she found that she was happy. When she informed Kingsley of her decision, he reminded her that she would always have a job at the Ministry. Ginny also found work in Diagon Alley, working with her brothers at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

 

Ron and Hermione began dating right after the war ended. Both thought that their mid-battle kiss was enough to build a relationship off of. And it had. For a while. the first few months were great. Ron would come home from practice, or a game, to find Hermione finishing cooking dinner. They would eat, cuddle by the fire, and fall asleep only to repeat the next day. When their relationship began, Hermione thrived on the repetitiveness of their schedule. Reveling in the comfort of knowing what to expect every day, but as time went on, it began to wear on her. When she would try to change it up, Ron would shut her down stating that the repetition comforted him. She understood there was nothing wrong with that, but she needed more. She couldn't, no wouldn't, spend her days unhappy.

 

As for Ginny and Harry, they had been dating on and off ever since the end of Harry's 6th year. They fought over everything and nothing at all. They were beginning to see that they weren't as compatible with each other as they thought. But they stayed together to appease the Wizarding World.

 

"Yeah, how are you and Harry? Haven't seen him here in a while. What was this fight about?" Hermione inquired before taking another sip of tea.

 

"I don't even remember. I'm tired of the constant fighting. It's draining. We haven't been able to go two weeks without fighting, and I'm not sure how much more I can take," Ginny sighed. "You know, I've been thinking about ending it for a while, an I’m sure he feels the same way. We haven’t gotten around to doing it.”

"I'm sorry, Gin." Hermione comforted. "We sure know how to pick 'em, don't we?"

 

Ginny nodded and smiled. At one point, she thought being with Harry was everything that she wanted. Now, she realized, that was only a fantasy.

 

“So, Mione, how’s Teddy? You’ve been spending an awful lot of time at Grimmauld,” Ginny inquired. Though Hermione had a feeling that she wasn’t only asking about Teddy.

 

“He’s great, talking a lot more than the last time that I saw him,” Hermione laughed. “I can’t wait to see him. It’s been so long.”

 

“It’s only been three days, Mione.” Ginny laughed. “And how are the other inhabitants of Grimmauld?” Ginny continued.

  
“They’re fine.”

  
Ginny studied her through narrow eyes. “Hermione, someday you’ve got to…”

  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Ginny,” Hermione snapped.

  
“Fine, fine. Just know, I’m here when you want to talk,” Ginny whispered.

  
Hermione nodded and finished her tea. She sat in her seat and waited for Ginny to finish, it was Sunday, and they needed to be at the Burrow in less than an hour.

 

(o0o)

 

“We’re here!” Ginny yelled as the two girls stepped out of the emerald flames.

 

“Thanks for yelling that right in my ear, Gin,” Hermione grumbled.

 

“Anytime,” Ginny giggled.

 

"Hermione? Ginny? Is that you?" Molly called from the kitchen.

 

“Yes, Mom. It’s us!” Ginny answered.

 

“Good. Why don’t you two take this out back?” she asked as she thrust a large pot into Ginny’s hands.

Do you need me to carry anything for you?” Hermione asked, even though she knew the answer.

 

“No, dear. Everything’s almost ready. Head out back, and I’ll let you all know when dinner is done.” Molly responded as she headed back into the kitchen.

 

Stepping through the back door of the Burrow, Hermione scanned the area. She knew what she needed- rather who she needed. She needed her Teddy. Cuddling with the young Metamorphmagus never failed to brighten her day.

She felt Ginny nudge her shoulder as she walked past her towards the occupants of the backyard. Looking in the direction of where Ginny headed, Hermione followed with a smile.

It'd only been a few days since she last saw Teddy, and she missed him more than anything. He'd wormed his way into her heart the first time she held him after the final battle. It took Remus a few months to come around after losing Tonks. But Hermione not being one to sit by not doing anything made sure that Remus knew that he was not alone. Hermione would visit them often. Sometimes she cooked, other times she watched Teddy while Remus slept. But every month, without fail, she would keep Teddy for the full moon.

 

Reaching her destination, Hermione smiled at the blue-haired boy in front of her. He hadn't noticed her yet, as his back was facing her, and he was happily talking to his father. She decided to watch him for a moment more before she made herself known.

 

Remus had him standing on his lap, and his little arms were moving as he told what must have been a great story. As she watched, she could hear Remus encouraging his speech with quiet "really"'s and "you don't say"'s here and there.

 

Before Hermione had a chance to speak, she heard Remus' voice.

 

"Hey Teddy, there's someone here to see you," Remus whispered as he turned the tot around to face Hermione.

 

When Teddy laid eyes on Hermione her heart stopped. The smile on the young boys' face could warm anyone's heart. She knew that if no one else loved her, that little boy did.

  
“Mi!!” he squealed as he hopped down from his father’s lap and raced to the woman.

  
Hermione scooped him up into a tight hug and spun around in a circle. “Oh, Teddy! I've missed you so much.”

 

“Mi, home pease?” the toddler asked.

 

“In a few days Teddy. I promise.” Hermione gave him one last squeeze before shifting him on her hip and turning around to face Remus.

 

Remus Lupin had been Hermione's Defense teacher during her third year at Hogwarts. And if she was being honest, she had a minor crush on the older man back then. And if she was being even more honest, she might still have one on him now. He was also another reason why she spent a lot of time at Grimmauld place.

 

"Remus," Hermione smiled.

 

“Hermione,” he replied. Taking a step closer to the young witch, Remus continued, “We need to talk about what happened.”

 

Hermione shook her head. “Not here. Not now,” she responded. She knew it was inevitable. They would have to talk about it someday. But today was _not_ that day.

“Please, let- “

 

“Not. Now.” Hermione bit out, before turning and walking away with the toddler still attached to her hip. She found an empty chair to sit in, far away from Remus, and placed the toddler on her lap. She didn’t want to talk about what happened, not yet. She would rather he forgot all about it, but he was hell-bent on talking with her. If only she could stay away longer, maybe he’d forget.

 

“Avoiding him isn’t going to make it go away, ya know?” a deep voice said from her right.

 

“Maybe it will, maybe it won’t. It doesn’t hurt to try,” Hermione replied as she turned towards the voice.

 

Sirius sat down next to her and opened his mouth to continue talking.

 

“I’ve already told Remus, I don’t want to talk about this now. Teddy doesn’t need to hear anything that we talk about. So please, drop it.” Hermione begged.

  
“We won’t drop it, but if you come over tonight after Remus puts Teddy down, and talk to us, we can sort everything out. I promise,” Sirius offered.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Hermione replied as she set Teddy on the ground and watched him run off to play with the other children.

 

“DINNER!” Molly called as she stepped out from the house.

 

“Later, Sirius,” Hermione said as she stood and walked away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Once again this chapter was beta'd by word, Grammarly, and the Hemmingway app. Please let me know of any mistakes that may have been missed. And I still don't own anything. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Hermione was never one to say something that she didn’t mean. If she said she would do something for a friend, she would do it. She chose her words carefully, never agreeing to something before she had time to think about it. And she knew that she wasn’t going to visit Sirius and Remus after dinner. She believed that Sirius knew that as well.

She’d spent the rest of the evening avoiding Sirius and Remus. She just wished they would leave her alone. It had been roughly three weeks since _The Incident_ , as she’d started calling it in her mind, and she always made sure that they were never alone together.

She left quite suddenly after dinner Sunday night, claiming that she had to be at work early the next day.

She spent the first part of her day at work re-shelving books instead of her normal position in the front of the store interacting with customers. She didn’t want to deal with many people today.

Deep in thought, she shoved a book a little too hard into its place and groaned.

“What did that book ever do to you?” a familiar voice teased.

Turning, she saw her best friend and savior of the Wizarding world.

“Hey Harry,” she said, “What are you doing here?”

“Um, Mione, it's Monday. Lunch? Remember?” he asked confused.

“Oh, right. Lunch,” she replied. After the war, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny decided that to remain close they would all have lunch together once a week. They chose Monday because that seemed to be the only day that their schedules permitted. Though lately, Ron hadn't been coming since he began playing more games.

“Where are we going today?” she asked as she dusted her hands against her pants.

“Ginny wanted some Muggle food, so I figured we would walk around Muggle London until we found something. And don't give me that ' _I only have an hour for lunch_ ' mess. Ginny already told me that you requested half a day off,” Harry smirked leading Hermione out of the door and towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to collect Ginny.

After collecting Ginny, the trio made their way to The Leaky Cauldron and then into Muggle London. After walking around for thirty minutes, they agreed on a small cafe that they hadn't tried yet. They found a table for three near the back of the cafe and placed their orders. Ginny, ordered a cold turkey club, Hermione ordered a salad, and Harry ordered Cottage Pie.

“Oh, Ginny,” Hermione began after a few moments of silence. “It's a full moon this Thursday and we promised Remus we would keep Teddy for him,”

“I almost forgot, thanks for the reminder,” Ginny replied. “Now maybe you’ll talk to Sirius, Mione.”

Hermione glared at her redheaded friend who only smirked in response.

“Why aren't you talking to Sirius?” Harry asked.

“Oh, it’s not only Sirius; she’s not talking to Remus either,” Ginny grinned. She knew Hermione would get her for this, but she wanted details!

Harry watched the two witches with a confused look. “Mione, what’s going on? Why aren't you talking to Remus or Sirius?”

Hermione glared at Ginny, who only smiled in response.

“Just a misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about, Harry,” Hermione tried to reassure him.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing,” Harry responded. “And if it _is_ just a misunderstanding, as you say. Then you should fix it before it becomes an even bigger problem.”

Hermione nodded and continued her lunch. She knew what Ginny was doing. She was trying to get Harry to fish for information, which Hermione knew wouldn’t happen. Harry never latched on to digging deeper. He only wanted everyone to get along, and as long as people agreed with him, he never asked too many questions.

But Hermione knew he was right. If she let this go for too long, it would never be resolved. Then where would she be?

“You’re right Harry. I’ll go talk to them later today.” Hermione smiled and then laughed at the put-out look on Ginny’s face.

The trio finished their lunch and chatted about their plans for the week before returning to Diagon Alley. Hermione decided to visit with the twins since she did have the rest of the day off. After an hour of listening to the twins talk about some of their new products, she decided she would go talk to Remus. Waving goodbye to the Weasleys’, she made her way to the fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Hermione noticed that the living area was quieter than usual.

“Remus? Sirius?” she called out and frowned when no one answered. She made her way out of the living area into the hallway that led to the kitchen stairs. She knew someone had to be down there. Skipping the trick step, she heard the voices of Sirius and Remus. They seemed to be deep in discussion about something. Taking a seat on one of the steps, she decided to listen before making herself known. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

“Calm down Moony,” she heard Sirius say. “There’s no need to be so uptight. Everything will happen when it’s supposed to happen. Just be patient.”

Remus snorted. “I’ve been patient, and I’m bloody well losing my mind. She won’t even talk to me! It’s been three bloody weeks and-”

Remus’s voice cut off mid-sentence.

Hermione strained her ears, she knew they were talking about her. But why? Why was she so important to them? Her thoughts were cut off by a soft voice.

“Mi here yet?” she heard Teddy ask.

“I don't know if she's coming today, Bud,” she heard Remus reply.

Hermione took this as her opportunity to make herself known. She made her way back to the top of the stairs, so they wouldn't know that she was listening to their conversation.

“Remus? Sirius? Is anyone here?” Hermione called again as she made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard Sirius chuckling as Teddy called out “Mi!”

She entered the kitchen and quickly picked up her favorite toddler.

“Finally decided to talk to us, I see,” Sirius teased.

“No, I came to talk to Remus,” Hermione corrected.

“Sweetie, I’m a part of this whether you like it or not,” Sirius laughed.

Hermione glared at the animagus. She didn’t want him here for this conversation. She needed to talk to Remus alone, and then _maybe_ she would talk to Sirius about it.

“Pads, maybe you should take Teddy to the library. We’ll come up when we’re done talking,” Remus said from his seat at the kitchen table.

Sirius chuckled, but stood and walked over to the young witch and reached for Teddy. “Ya know, Mione. The next time you eavesdrop, make sure it isn’t on an animagus and a werewolf,” Sirius offered before he walked out of the kitchen chuckling.

Hermione held her breath. _They knew I was listening! No wonder they stopped talking. How could I be so stupid?_ She silently chastised herself.

Remus chuckled as he watched Hermione struggle with knowing that they’d heard her eavesdropping.

Hermione’s eyes snapped up to Remus’s. “You’re laughing at me?” she snapped.

“You eavesdropped,” Remus shrugged. “You had to know that you wouldn’t get away with it.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but kept silent.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, waiting for the other person to talk first. Realizing that this defeated her purpose of coming over, Hermione took a deep breath and began to speak.

“Remus, I-” she began but paused when she failed to find the right words.

“You ran out on me,” Remus finished, his voice even. “And tried to avoid me, but couldn’t because you love Teddy so much. So, you visited him, but you made sure that we were never alone together. You haven’t said more than ten words to me in three weeks. Do you know how bloody hard it’s been to be around you but not be able to talk to you?”

Hermione knew he was angry; he had every right to be angry because everything he said was true.

She HAD run out on him, and she HAD also tried to avoid him. And she felt horrible about it.

“Remus,” Hermione whispered, allowing her eyes to fall to the ground. “Can we just forget it happened?” she asked, secretly hoping that he would agree so that they could move past this.

Remus was suddenly in front of her, invading her space, invading her senses, and forcing her to look at him. His eyes were flashing amber, nostrils flaring, and a sneer on his lips. He backed her up against the kitchen wall and bent his head so that his lips were right next to her ear. He could hear her heart beating rapidly.

“You could never forget me or what we shared, Hermione,” he growled as he pressed his body into hers and smiled at her squeak. He licked her the side of her neck and placed one hand on her waist and squeezed, his fingers digging into her skin. “I’m in your blood, as you’re in mine. You are mine, and nothing you say or do will ever change that, Hermione. Did you really think I would agree with forgetting this?”

He looked her in the eyes and waited for her to answer. When she didn’t, he quirked an eyebrow and smirked. She was stubborn, but that’s what he loved about her. He raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek down to her chin. Lifting her chin up so that her lips were angled with his and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“No,” she whispered. “I knew you wouldn’t agree to it. It was worth a try though.”

“Why did you leave?” he asked, still firmly holding onto her chin. He didn’t want her to hide anything from him anymore.

She shrugged.

“Not good enough,” he growled. “Why did you leave, Hermione?”

“I got scared, okay!” she admitted, closing her eyes. “I panicked. I’d convinced myself that when you woke up, you’d regret it. I couldn’t handle you looking at me with pity in your eyes, telling me that it was a mistake.” Her breath was ragged by the end of her confession. A few tears had escaped from her eyes when she opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her.

He smiled at her confession “I will never,” he began as he wiped away her tears. “And I mean _never_ regret anything when it comes to the two of us, Hermione. do you understand me?” at her nod, he pulled away from her and straightened her clothes. “Good, now head upstairs and spend some time with Teddy. He’s missed you.”

“Remus,” she began.

“Go. I’ll be up in a minute,” Remus reassured her and watched as she slowly left the kitchen.

The werewolf groaned. The full moon was close, and his feelings for the witch were getting stronger every day. He was on edge, he knew her time to go back to the past was coming soon, but he didn’t know exactly when. He hoped that when she came back, she would still feel the same way about him as she did now. Running his fingers through his hair, Remus walked out of the kitchen and joined them in the library.

(o0o)

Later that night found Hermione back at her flat, curled up on her couch pretending to read a book. She had been sitting there for at least an hour trying to focus on the word in front of her but she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to the conversation she had with Remus. Finally giving up on reading the book, she let her mind fill with what happened with Remus earlier. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that someone had entered her flat until they tapped her on the shoulder.

“GINNY! Don't do that,” she shouted. “It's not funny,” she finished, noticing that the redhead was doubled over laughing.

“It's not my fault you can't turn that brain of yours off,” she said between laughs. “What's got you so deep in thought Miss Mione? Have a good time with Remus?” Ginny said with a sing-song voice once her laughter subsided.

“No,” Hermione said sticking her tongue out at her best friend. “And I’m not going to tell you what happened.”

“Well fine. You keep your secret and I'll keep mine,” Ginny said walking towards the kitchen, knowing Hermione would take the bait. Of course, she wasn't disappointed. Before she made it two steps away, Hermione had grabbed her arm and was dragging her back to the couch.

“No, Ginevra Weasley. You will tell me whatever it is you're supposed to tell me right this minute,” Hermione said in the best teacher voice she could muster.

“Well, Harry and I finally ended things. Actually, Harry ended things,” she said with a small laugh. “He said that he was tired of the fighting and he knew that I was too. I agreed and told him that I was unhappy also. So, we ended it.”

“Aww, Gin. I'm sorry,” Hermione said as she hugged her friend trying to comfort her.

“No, I'm okay. Honest. We both wanted it. It didn't make sense to stay in a relationship that neither person wanted to be in. At least now we can both be happy,” she said leaning into Hermione's hug. They stayed there for a few minutes before Ginny came up with an idea.

“You know what,” she started sitting up and facing Hermione, “We need to have a Girls Night Out. I mean one complete with bars and drinks, the whole shebang. We could even go Muggle this time.”

Hermione could tell Ginny really needed, this. So, she gave in.

“Alright. Only one condition,” Hermione said as the redhead threw her arms around her and drew her into a tight hug.

“Anything you want Mione,” she said with a smile.

“ _I_ get to pick the places,” Hermione said with a smirk. If Ginny wanted to go drinking, they would go drinking.

(o0o)

Three days later found Hermione and Ginny getting ready for Teddy to come over because of the full moon. They'd sent an owl to Sirius making sure that he would be available Friday night so that they could go out. After receiving the affirmative, they went ahead making their plans as they got ready. When Teddy came over, Hermione and Ginny transformed the front room and they stayed there.

“So, what do you plan on wearing Friday night?” Ginny asked as Hermione transfigured the couch into a cot big enough for Teddy.

“Oh, I don't know yet,” Hermione began while moving the side tables out of the way. She summoned two cots for herself and Ginny and continued, “I was thinking about that blue dress I have-”

“NO, not the one you wore to the Ministry's party after the final battle?” she asked letting out a heavy sigh when Hermione nodded. “Mione, I'm sorry to tell you this but that dress was hideous. I mean it did nothing for your shape. It made you look like a… Well, I don't know what it made you look like but it wasn't flattering. I'll find you something to wear,” Ginny said before summoning Teddy's toys from the hall closet.

The girls continued in silence for a few minutes making sure they had everything they needed. As they grabbed the last few toys from the closet, the Floo activated and Sirius stepped through, holding a sleeping Teddy.

“'Fraid he won't be much fun tonight, ladies. He hasn't been feeling too well today,” he said as he shifted the sleeping tot into Hermione’s arms. “Can't figure out what's wrong with him. He was fine yesterday, but when Remus brought him down this morning, he didn't seem right. His hair isn't its normal shade of blue. See,” he said as he gently lifted a lock of Teddy's hair. “I'm hoping it's just a little bug. I hate seeing the little guy sick.” He watched as Hermione placed him on his cot.

“So, Sirius, are you sure you'll be home to watch Teddy tomorrow night?” Hermione asked.

“I told you I would be. Can't have Moony watching a toddler while he's trying to recover, can we?” he said with a wink. “Anyway, what are you two doing that's so important?”

“We are going out. We can't sit in the house all day, now can we?” Ginny said returning from putting Teddy down.

Sirius grunted, and then his eyes widened. “You and Harry-”

“Split up a few days ago. I thought he would have told you by now,” Ginny interrupted.

“He hasn’t said anything,” Sirius said. Well, look at the time. Seems it's time for me to go now. Bye.”

“What just happened?” they asked each other. Shrugging their shoulders, they walked over to their cots. Since Teddy wasn't feeling well it looked like they were going to have a quiet night. Flipping the lights off, they popped in a movie. Neither took notice of the hooded figure standing across the street, watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“I have nothing to wear, Ginny,” Hermione said frantically throwing clothes out of her closet.

“I told you we would look through my clothes, Mione. Now, calm down and take this.” Ginny said thrusting a piece of cloth in Hermione's direction. “Put this on and come downstairs when you're done,” she finished as she turned and walking out of the room.

Hermione looked at the piece of clothing Ginny had handed her and quirked an eyebrow and began to change. Once done, Hermione took a look at herself and smiled. the dress was dark blue and loose fitting at the top, but tight around her bottom and thighs. It had a deep V-neck and Hermione had to use a light sticking charm to keep it in place. Turning around in a circle, Hermione admired herself. Sometimes she forgot that she was indeed beautiful. Giving herself a wink, Hermione grabbed her clutch and shoes and headed out of her room.

“Alright Gin,” she called as she walked down the hall. “This was a good choice, but – what are you doing here?” she asked when she entered the living room and saw Sirius standing there. “Is something wrong? Teddy? Remus? Are they alright?” Hermione asked not giving him a chance to answer.

“Mione, calm down. They're both fine. I just came by to... err... wish you two a goodnight,” he said sounding a little unsure of himself.

“Sirius? What's _really_ going on? You never show up here without a reason,” Ginny said placing a hand on Sirius's arm.

“Um, just promise me you two will be safe tonight. There are a lot of crazy people out there and I don't know what I would do if either of you got hurt,” Sirius said to both girls.

Both girls nodded their promise and bade Sirius goodnight. Hermione asked if Sirius would pass on a goodnight kiss and cuddle to Teddy and Remus for her. Sirius chuckled and agreed only to the kiss and cuddle for Teddy, but not Remus.

Once Sirius had made it through the Floo, Ginny turned and looked at Hermione. “Well, that was interesting,” she said before pulling on her shoes.

Hermione nodded and waited for Ginny to finish putting her shoes on.

“Okay, ready?” Hermione asked. “Let's go,” she finished once Ginny nodded. They made their way to the front door of their flat. With one last look in the mirror, they were off.

(o0o)

The two witches made their way to the Muggle club. They could already hear the music flowing from inside.

“Mione, there's a line. A _long_ line,” Ginny whined. “Are you sure this is where you want to go?”

Hermione looked at her and smirked, “Ginny, do you _really_ think that with the way we look, we’ll be standing in a line?”

Ginny shrugged.

“Plus, I know the promoter. He’s an old friend, and he put us on the guest list,” Hermione added before she walked up to the bouncer and gave him her name.

Ginny watched as the large man nodded his head and pulled the rope away allowing the two inside.

“So, who’s this mysterious promoter guy, Hermione?” Ginny asked, thoroughly intrigued. “And what is a promoter?”

“No mystery, he was my next-door neighbor growing up. We were best friends until I went to Hogwarts and we lost touch. We ran into each other when I went to pack up my parents’ house a couple of months ago,” Hermione explained as she took a look around for her friend. “A club promoter helps fill the club, basically. They take care of the artists if they have a show in the club, takes care of the DJ, and a bunch of other stuff.”

“It’s a glamorous life, love,” a new voice rumbled from behind the two.

“Alex,” Hermione squeaked as she turned around and hugged the newcomer.

“Hello, Mia,” he laughed as he hugged her back. “I’m glad you came.”

“Thanks for putting us on the list, we would have still been standing in line if it weren’t for you,” Hermione joked.

Alex shook his head and laughed, “With the way you two look, you wouldn’t have waited long.”

Hermione looked at Ginny and smirked, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

“Alex, this is my friend Ginny. Ginny, this is Alex,” Hermione introduced the pair.

“Nice to meet you, Ginny,” Alex greeted, taking her hand and placing a small kiss on her knuckles causing her to blush.

“Nice to meet you, too, Alex,” Ginny replied with a smile.

“Well, I must be off,” Alex stated as he reached into his pocket. “Here, wear these bracelets. They’ll get you free drinks all night.”

He smiled at their thanks and gave each a hug before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

“He seems nice,” Ginny noted, watching him retreat.

Hermione hummed in agreement before she pulled Ginny towards the bar and ordered their drinks.

“To start, let’s do a couple of shots,” Hermione said as she nudged one towards Ginny. “To the Single Life!” Hermione toasted before she threw her shot back and waited for Ginny to do the same.

“Mione, you are anything but single,” Ginny chuckled as she reached for her second shot and tossing it back.

Hermione pursed her lips. “I am too single,” she pouted.

“Sure you are,” Ginny teased. “Hurry up and take your shot. I’m ready to dance!” The redhead began to move to the music causing Hermione to laugh before taking her shot.

The two headed towards the dance-floor and moved to the music. They danced to song after song, occasionally going back to the bar for more drinks. After their first two shots, Hermione switched between vodka lemonades and cranberry vodkas. Ginny, drank two Long Island Iced Teas and some of Hermione’s drinks. It didn’t take long for either witch to become drunk.

After a while, though, they reached their limit, and stopped drinking, but kept dancing. They let the music take over their bodies and continued to move to the beat. Hermione loved to dance, but there was one reason why she didn’t go to many clubs. An example of which, was currently grinding on her.

“Gin, are you ready to go?” Hermione asked her friend, as she tried prying someone's grabby hands off of her. “Look, _sir,”_ Hermione spat turning to face the man who was intent on touching her. “If you don't stop touching me, you're going to go home without some of your precious body parts. You got that? Good.”

“Alright, Mione, let's go. The club's almost empty anyway,” Ginny responded as she looked around the room. “Shouldn’t we say goodbye to Alex? Let him know that we’re leaving?”

“Oh, he’s gone, Ginny. He left about an hour ago, I believe, but I’ll get in touch with him soon and we’ll come back,” Hermione promised.

Grabbing Ginny’s hand, they began to make their way to the front door. On their way out, Hermione spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. She slowed her down as she turned her head, taking note that the stranger was watching her also.

 _'Who's that guy?_ She thought to herself. There was something off about this guy, she could sense it, but she couldn't tell what it was. With a shake of her head, she continued walking out the door.

When they reached the street, Hermione turned to ask if Ginny had seen the man in the club. But before she could, she heard something. Her name.

_Hermione._

She turned towards the sound, after seeing nothing there she shook it off. A few moments later, she heard it once again. Only this time it was closer and firmer.

_Hermione!_

She turned towards the sound once again and noticed it had come from the alley they were passing. She slowed her walking when she noticed a shadow lingering in the alley. She began walking into the alley, leaving Ginny out on the street.

Hermione continued walking when she felt the atmosphere change. She was calmer now than she had ever been. Shuddering, she noticed the shadowy figure come closer to her revealing itself to be the man she had spotted as she left the club. As she stared into his eyes, she felt as if she could look right into his soul. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. She began to feel a tug in her abdomen as if the man was sucking something out of her through her eyes. When Hermione felt the tugging sensation give way, the man began to speak.

“ _I care not what you think you want. I only care about what you need,”_ his voice echoed as he stepped closer to Hermione. “ _You think you know what you need, but you are afraid to take it. I can show you the way to what you need. His past is your future, and together you will be._ ”

He reached out towards Hermione’s hand, still staring into her eyes, but grasped cold air when he closed his fingers.

“And _I_ can show _you_ the way to St. Mungo's because _clearly,_ you're a little lost,” Ginny said as she dragged Hermione out of the alley and towards the apparition point.

“Two weeks you have,” he said to the retreating forms. “You have two weeks, and you will have what you need,” he finished. And as they exited the alley, he vanished, and the alley was empty once again.

(o0o)

“Mione, are you _fucking_ crazy? Do you have a death wish or something? You left me _alone_ , while you went into an alley with some fucking creep. Who knows what could have happened to you,” Ginny screeched once she and Hermione were safe in their flat. “I mean, you can’t just go into dark alleys by yourself. I understand that the war is over, but what you did was fucking stupid and dangerous. You must know that.”

Hermione stared at her, something about what the man said unnerved her. She knew something was going to happen in two weeks, she could feel it. But what she couldn't tell was if it was good or bad.

Ginny, completely upset with Hermione's behavior, and lack of response, threw up her hands, stormed to her room, and shut the door with a sharp _click_.

Hermione, still lost in her thoughts, didn't notice the abrupt departure of her best friend. She was too focused on figuring out what the man in the alley had told her. “Two weeks,” she whispered to herself. “Two weeks. What's going to happen in two weeks?”

After fixing herself some tea and settling down in her own room, Hermione tried in vain to forget the mysterious man and his words. But even as sleep claimed her, her dreams were plagued with his face, voice, and words.

(o0o)

The next Friday found the girls in their living room. The past week had been hard on both witches. Ginny was still upset with Hermione, resulting in them not currently speaking. Hermione had apologized many times to Ginny, but to no avail. Hermione knew that the only way to get Ginny to come around was to let her be. So, she did.

That night, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in their living room, and Hermione decided enough was enough. She needed to tell Ginny what was on her mind. Even if Ginny didn't talk _to_ her, all she had to do was listen,

“Gin,” Hermione began in a small voice. “It's been a week, please talk to me?”

The redhead didn't move or say a word.

Hermione stood up and sighed. “I'm _really_ sorry, Ginny,” she said before turning to go to her room.

“You never told me what happened between you and Remus,” Ginny said before Hermione had gotten far.

“Merlin, Ginny, I thought you were never going to forgive me,” Hermione said throwing herself onto her still seated friend.

Ginny laughed, “I'm still upset with you, but I can forgive you for your momentary lapse of judgment. _And_ for the fact that you _still_ haven't told me anything.”

Hermione laughed, elated that her friend was talking to her again.

“I, ummm, we-we slept together,” Hermione admitted.

“Finally!” Ginny cheered. “The two of you have been dancing around each other forever. Tell me, how was it? Was it everything you imagined? Ginny faced the other girl with rapt attention.

Hermione smiled as she let her mind drift back to that night.

“It was amazing, Ginny,” Hermione said with a sigh and a glazed look.

“It must have been, that look on your face tells me everything I need to know. Except, why did you avoid him… Oh, no! don’t tell me you ran out on him?” Ginny growled. At Hermione’s silence, Ginny shook her head. “You had the best sex of your life, with the man that you’re practically in love with, and you leave him after? _Hermione_ ,” Ginny whined.

“ _Ginny,”_ Hermione mocked. “There’s no need to worry, everything's okay now. We talked about it and we’re handling it like adults.”

“Handling it how?” Ginny asked, eyebrows raised. “You fucked him again, didn’t you?”

“Ginny! No!” Hermione admonished. “Don’t be so crude. We talked, and he made it clear that he didn’t regret it and that I was silly for running.”

Ginny studied her friend and nodded her head. “And you said that you were single.”

“I am single,” Hermione retorted.

“ _Sure_ you are,” Ginny mumbled.

Ignoring her friend, Hermione continued. “We’re not in a relationship because he’s still in love with someone from his past.”

Ginny quirked her eyebrow asking a silent question.

“I went to visit Teddy earlier this week,” Hermione began as she recounted her visit. “And we talked.”

_“Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can,” Hermione sang to the giggling Teddy. Both were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with Remus. “Roll it, pat it, and mark it with a 'T'. Then put it in the oven for Teddy and me.”_

_Hermione finished the nursery rhyme tickling the toddler making him giggle even harder._

_Laughing, Hermione looked up at Remus's face and noticed his eyes were on her... again. “Everything alright Remus?” she asked._

_“Hmmm? Yeah,” he answered never taking his eyes off her. “You ever want kids, Mi?” he asked using the name that Teddy called her._

_“Wh-what?” she stammered at the unexpected question._

_“I've noticed how good you are with Teddy, and I wondered if you ever wanted a family of your own,” he paused to see if she would respond. She didn't, so he continued. “I mean, you're young, beautiful, and intelligent. I'm sure you can find a wizard that meets your standards.”_

'Merlin, he thinks I'm beautiful _,” she thought with a shake of her head. '_ He's only being nice, typical Remus _.' Feeling her face heat up, she cleared her throat so she could answer his question._

_“Of course, I've thought about it, Remus. Who hasn't? I don't see myself settling down anytime soon,” she said with a sad smile. “I mean,” she rushed to explain. “I need to work on me first; learn who I am, and all that jazz, before I bring a wizard into my life. I have enough problems to sort out without the complications of a relationship.” She sighed. “Do you want more kids?” she asked genuinely interested in his response._

_“With the right witch, yes,” he responded. “Don't get me wrong, I loved Dora, probably always will, but I was never in love with her. Yes, she was my wife and the mother of my son, but I wasn't in love with her. She knew this, but she believed that my love would grow in time. I knew it wouldn't, though. And for selfish reasons I allowed myself to marry a witch I wasn't in love with.”_

_“What were those selfish reasons, Remus?” Hermione asked._

_Remus stared at her for a few seconds before clearing his throat. “I didn’t want to be alone anymore. I’d been alone since a few weeks after Lily and James died. Sirius went to Azkaban right after they died, and I spent_ years _by myself. When Dora came, I was tired and lonely, so I gave in to her advances.”_

_They sat in silence for a while and Hermione continued to play with Teddy while she processed Remus’s words._

_“I don't regret marrying Dora. She gave me something that I didn't know I was missing,” he said standing up and picking up his son from Hermione’s lap. “Regretting my marriage to Tonks would mean that I regretted Teddy, and I don't. I married Dora for selfish reasons. I was, I_ am _, in love with another witch. I thought that marrying Dora would replace the love I had for the other witch. It didn't, it made that love grow stronger,” he said placing a kiss on top of Teddy's head and began to walk from the kitchen._

_“Remus?” Hermione called, “who's the witch you're in love with?”_

_He paused at the door, with a small smile he turned and faced the brown-eyed girl, “I met her just before James and Lily died. She showed me a whole new world, and I thank her for that. I believe she'll be coming back to me soon, and I'm sure you'll love her when you meet her.” And with that, he turned and left her alone in the kitchen._

“Wow,” Ginny breathed, “I’m sorry, Mione. I really thought he-”

“Yeah, me too,” Hermione agreed. “I’ll live though. I’m just confused. When we talked, he made it seem as if he wanted me, but then he tells me that he’s still in love with someone from his past? It’s bloody frustrating.”

“I don't know, it feels like we're reading too much into this. We should go to sleep and see what happens,” Ginny said before laughing. “We still have a week until we find out what Mystery Alley Man was talking about. I'm going to call it a night. See you in the morning, 'Mione,” Ginny hugged her friend and made her way to her room.

Hermione agreed, she’d almost forgotten about that. Almost. She couldn’t help but wonder if it, whatever _it_ was, had anything to do with Remus. She could only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to take a few days off Mr. Knottingham. I'm not feeling too well," Hermione told her boss around noon the following Friday. I'm going to take some vacation days also since I have some saved up."

"Alright Miss Granger, you can head out. I must agree, you should take a few days off, don't look well. You work yourself too hard," the older gentleman said as Hermione grabbed her belongings.

"Thanks, Mr. K. I'll owl you when I'm feeling better," she replied as she scurried through the door.

Instead of going home like she had planned, Hermione decided to visit her favorite little man. Focusing on the Three D's, she found herself standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, and when she walked inside, she knew something was wrong.

"Remus?" she called out reaching for her wand. The tension in the air was so thick she could taste it.

"Library," was his response. When Hermione reached the library, she stowed her wand into its holster and went over to the man in question. He was sitting in front of the fireplace with what seemed to be a sleeping Teddy, but as Hermione got closer, she noticed that he was far from sleep. Remus's clothes were rumpled and Teddy's face was tear-stricken and he was sobbing.

"Remus, is everything alright?" Hermione said kneeling beside him.

"Yes," he sighed. "Everything is fine. I can't get this little bugger to go down for his nap. He's been cranky for a few days now and I don't know what's wrong. He's never been like this." Remus sounded defeated and Hermione's heart went out to him.

"Here, let me take him,” Hermione offered as she reached for the toddler. “You rest for a while, and I'll try to put him down."

Remus sighed and handed him over, thankful that she was there to help.

"Hey Pumpkin," she cooed, snuggling the blue-haired boy closer to her. "Let's go for a walk while Daddy gets some rest," she said as she turned to Remus. "I'm going to take him for a walk. We'll be back soon,” she said as she headed towards the library door. Her soft, but stern, voice left no room for argument, and Remus could only nod his assent.

Hermione threw a quick glance back at her ex-professor and smiled to herself. Within the little time it took her to reach the door Remus had sunk into the soft cushions of the couch and dozed off. Humming to Teddy, she walked out the door and let the older wizard rest. She knew he needed this and was glad that she could help him.

Hermione noticed the park across the road, and headed towards it and straight to a swing. Hermione readjusted Teddy so that he was in a comfortable position, she began to swing. She didn't let her feet leave the ground, believing that the gentle motion of the swing would help soothe him. She hummed a tuneless song to the toddler, and let her thoughts drift back to the sandy-haired werewolf.

They’d moved on from the incident, as Hermione continued to call it, and they were back to their usual selves. And moving on to them meant they never brought it up again. 

Hermione couldn’t help but wonder why Remus had been interested in her wanting a family of her own. She’d thought about it many times, before and after their conversation, but more now that he’d brought it up. She was aware that her fantasies were just that, fantasies, seeing that the one wizard she wanted was in love with someone else. That was her muck though, falling in love with an unattainable wizard. Sure, they had what was the best sex that she’d ever had. Sure, he’d told her that he would never forget her, but he hadn’t so much as hinted that he even remembered their chat. He told her she was his, then the next week he told her that he was in love with someone from his past. What exactly was he playing at? How could he claim her as his, then tell her that he’s in love with someone else? It didn’t make any sense to her. Frustrates, Hermione growled.

“Between your growling and how loud you’re thinking, you’re bound to wake the little tyke up,” a voice said next to her.

Hermione stopped swinging and turned to her right. Seated upon the swing next to her, was Sirius Black. Hermione rolled her eyes and resumed swinging, she didn’t have the energy to deal with him right now.

Hermione looked at the young boy in her lap noticing how his features had softened. Noticing how relaxed he was, and how much he looked like his father, she smiled.

“When we lost James and Lily,” Sirius’s voice began, breaking the silence. “Remus and I lost everything. We were in the middle of a war and we were kids, barely in our twenties. We were all so happy; James had Lily and Harry, Remus had his girl, and I had my family. Peter wasn’t around much. I guess we should have known something was up with him, but we didn’t pay him much attention.

“Those last couple of months before they died were amazing. It was such a dark time, but everyone was so happy. Remus and I were at odds, and despite being happy, we weren’t talking to each other. We’d learned that there was a mole in the Order, and he had been acting so… odd. Naturally, I believed it was him. I was certain of it. he’d been missing for months, and when he came back he wouldn’t talk about what he’d been up to. We shared everything with each other, but he wouldn’t tell us where he’d been or what he’d been up to. Who wouldn’t be suspicious?

“We argued all the time, and his bloody girlfriend somehow always found herself in the middle of it. ‘ _Remus would never betray your trust, Sirius,’_ she would say. But I didn’t care. His secrets, the mole in the Order, it was all connected I believed. He even told me that he wasn’t the mole, but I wanted to believe that it was him. It had to be him, who else could it be? James and Lily didn’t seem to care. I've come to believe that they knew they were going to die, and they wanted to spend the rest of their time with us and Harry. Thinking back on it, I can tell that it killed them to see us at odds. I wasted so much time hating the wrong man. If only I hadn’t been so stubborn.

“When they died, and I realized that it was Wormtail that was the mole, I had to make it right. I went to kill him, but the bastard screamed about me betraying Lily and James and blew up the bloody street. I let Remus down by not trusting him. We’d known each other for half our lives, and I didn't trust him. When I got sent to Azkaban, I was alone. My best friend and his wife were dead, and my other best friend believed that I caused their deaths. It took me a long time to forgive myself for doubting Remus.

“While in Azkaban, I had a lot of time to think. Mostly about James, Lily, Remus, Harry, and occasionally Peter. But sometimes I would think about Remus’s girlfriend. She was convinced that Remus was innocent, and it struck me as odd seeing that they had only met. How could she know that he was innocent, but I couldn’t see it? it took over 12 years for me to get an answer, and what a surprise it was. But, that’s not my story to tell.

“When you ran out on him, Hermione, I don’t think I've ever seen him so low. And I know that seeing me that morning didn’t help anything. I was happy to see that he was finally going after what he wanted. And I should have kept my mouth shut, but I couldn’t resist, you looked so bloody adorable. But you're good for him, you're good for Teddy, and they’re good for you. Please don’t let that ruin your friendship. You mean so much to him, to both of them.”

Sirius waited for her to answer, there was nothing left for him to say. He’d actually said too much, and hoped that he hadn’t hurt Remus's chances with the pretty witch.

Hermione kept silent as she let Sirius's words process. He’d said a lot, confessed a lot, and it was almost too much for the young witch.

“Sirius, this is difficult for me,” Hermione responded. “I don’t know how to deal with things like this. We talked about what happened, and he said some things that made me believe that he did want me, then the next week he said that he’s in love with another witch. It’s like I’ve been talking to two bloody wizards, and I’m frustrated. I’m tired and hurt. I want him, I bloody well may be in love with him, but if he’s in love with another witch, I’m going to have to let him go. As much as it’s going to hurt me, it’ll hurt even more when she comes back like he says that she will. I can’t be around for that, it’ll hurt too much.”

Sirius gave her a sad smile. He wanted to comfort the small witch. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright. But how could he without telling her all that he knew?

“Hermione,” Sirius sighed as he looked at the witch on his left. “I know this is hard, but I need you to trust me. Everything will work out for the best, but I need you to trust me. Okay?”

He stared at her and waited for her answer. He watched as many emotions flitted across her face. He watched as she looked down at Teddy, and he knew that he had her.

“Okay, Sirius,” she sighed hoping that he was right.

Sirius smiled. “Do you want me to take him? We’ve been here for almost an hour, probably longer for you, since you were here before me.”

“No, we’ll stay for a few more minutes,” she whispered.

“Alright, I’m going to head in. Don’t stay out too long, Hermione,” Sirius remarked before he stood and headed back towards the house.

Hermione nodded. She wanted to trust him, he was probably the best person to trust in this situation. He’d known Remus longer, understood him better. Surely, he had a reason for wanting her to trust him.

Standing, Hermione shifted Teddy so that his head was on her shoulder, she headed back to the house.

(o0o)

"Remus. Remus! Wake up, we're back," Hermione whispered as she gently shook Remus.

"Wuzzoinon?" he grumbled waking up from his slumber. "Mi, is that you?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, it's me," she smiled. "Teddy’s asleep and I'm pretty sure he'll be out for a few hours, he looked pretty tired when I got here, and so did you.”

Remus stretched and yawned before he sat up. He felt refreshed. He was grateful that Hermione had come when she did.

“So, this has been going on for a few days?” her voice called out again. “Why didn't you come get me? You know I would have helped," she playfully scolded.

Remus shrugged, "Didn’t think about it. Wait, did you say you got him to sleep?" he smiled when she nodded. "Merlin, Mia. I may have to marry you for that," he said and blushed a deep scarlet when he realized what he had said.

"Well, is that the only reason you would want to marry me, Remus? Because I'm good with kids?" Hermione said feigning hurt, but the laughter in her eyes gave her away.

"Well, you know Teddy doesn't take to just anyone. May as well snatch up someone he loves, right?" Remus laughed. Hermione laughed along with him. Very few people saw this side of Remus, the side that reminded her of his raven-haired best friend, and she was happy that she was one of the few that did. After realizing that she had been staring at him longer than what was appropriate, she got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm parched. Fancy some tea, Remus?" Hermione said standing and heading down to the kitchen before he could answer.

Remus watched as she left and sighed before he followed her down. When he entered the kitchen, he sat at the table and watched the young witch as she busied herself making tea.

"So, Remus, care to tell me more about this long-lost love?" Hermione said smirking before she took a seat across from him.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Remus replied. He knew he would have to be careful, the wrong, or right, question and he might tell her everything. But he had more self-control than that... Right?

"Well, let's start with the basics. What's her name and how did you two meet?" Hermione asked.

"I met her through work." He replied. 'I shouldn't have agreed to this.' He thought.

"What was she like? What did she look like?" Hermione pushed for more. She would need to know more about this witch if she was going to stick around to meet her.

"Well, she didn't like Sirius much when they first met. She was very spirited, passionate. We could have a conversation for hours about any and everything. Merlin, I remember a few weeks after we met I finally got the courage to ask her out on a date. We stayed up all night in the park just talking. She was the brightest witch I knew." As he spoke, Hermione watched his face light up with excitement. She could tell that he still loved this woman. She began to wonder what happened to her when she realized Remus had stopped talking. Snapping out of her reverie, she noticed they weren't alone anymore. While Remus was talking, Sirius had entered the kitchen. The look he was giving Remus had a mixture of warning and hopefulness in it.

"What are you two talking about?” Sirius asked as he crossed over to the kitchen table where Remus and Hermione were seated. “Is Teddy still asleep?”

"Yes, and I swear to Merlin if you wake him nobody will ever find your body," Remus threatened.

"Oh Moony, you wouldn't harm me," Sirius winked as he slid into a seat next to Hermione.

“So, this girlfriend of yours. Did she have a name?” Hermione pushed.

Sirius chuckled as Remus answered, “She did, she also hated Sirius.”

“She did not hate me, Remus. She just didn’t like me very much,” the animagus chuckled.

“Pretty sure she did hate you at one point, Sirius. Remember when she threatened to hex off an important body part of yours? You hit on her all the time when we first met," Remus said trying to contain his laughter at the look on Sirius' face.

“You didn’t tell me that, Sirius!” Hermione admonished, hitting him on the arm. "Well, serves you right. Goes to show you that you can't have any woman you please. Mr. Black." Hermione said chuckling.

“Why would he have told you that?” Remus asked, his eyes flicking between the pair.

Sirius cleared his throat, “Hermione and I had a little chat earlier. She asked a couple of questions, and I answered as best as I could. Nothing too serious.”

"What happened to her? I mean, where did she go?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She left," Remus replied, and Hermione couldn't help but see the pain flicker on his face. "I was going to marry her, but I didn't get the chance to ask her. She was there one day, and gone the next." Remus said more to himself.

Hermione's heart went out to her older friend. She hated seeing him in pain, she hoped that one day he would be happy again.

The trio sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. Set on lightening the mood, Hermione turned to Sirius. "So, anyone from your past that you're still yearning for?" she said with a smirk.

"No," he laughed. "That’s not the life for me. The Black name will end with me,” he said with a wink.

The two Marauders sat and told Hermione about their past for the next few hours until Hermione excused herself saying she had a headache. Remus offered to escort her home, but Hermione politely declined his offer. Placing a friendly kiss on both men's cheek, Hermione walked to the sitting room and flooed herself home.

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in her own flat, she was met with a ghastly looking Ginny. Something told Hermione that her face mirrored Ginny's and they were suffering the same symptoms. 'What could be wrong?' she thought as she stumbled onto the couch next to Ginny. Neither had the strength to make it to their rooms, so they both collapsed onto the couch, both hoping to feel better in the morning.

(o0o)

Hermione was having the weirdest dream. She was dreaming about the man she met in the alley a few weeks before but when she would look into his eyes, they would be Remus's eyes. When she would try to focus on his face, it would be Remus's face. Everything about this man screamed Remus, but it wasn't Remus.

Opening her eyes, Hermione realized she wasn't on her couch anymore. Thinking that she must have walked into her room in the middle of the night, Hermione drifted back to sleep once again.

(o0o)

Hermione peeked her eye open in the morning sunlight, and groaned. She felt horrible and she didn't know why. Reaching for her wand on her nightstand, Hermione completely missed it and fell off her bed.

"Well that's odd," Hermione said as she got up off the floor, "I don't remember getting shag carpeting in my room. Nor do I remember any of this being in my room." Hermione felt even sicker as she took in the room around her. She was not in her room anymore, and she didn’t know where she was. After taking in the rickety desk in the corner, the shag carpeting, and dusty windows, Hermione realized she was in the Leaky Cauldron. But how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was coming home from Remus's because she didn't feel well, and after seeing Ginny she fell asleep on the couch. How did she get here?

"Ugh," Hermione heard and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. Turning around, she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Gin! Gin, wake up," Hermione said rushing to her friend’s side and gently shaking her awake.

"Mione, what’s wrong? Why are you in my room?" Ginny said not completely awake.

"We're not in your room. As a matter of fact, we're not even in our flat," Hermione said in a soothing voice. She knew not to mess with a freshly woken Ginny.

Hearing this, Ginny opened her eyes and took a look around. "How the...? What the...? Where are we? How did we get here?" Ginny all but screeched at Hermione.

"From what I can tell, we’re at the Leaky. As for how we got here, I don't have the slightest idea," Hermione said shaking her head looking confused. "I say we go downstairs and see if Tom remembers when we came in, then we can go home," Hermione said, walking towards her door.

The girls walked out of their room and down the stairs to the bar to find Tom. When they spotted him behind the bar, they made their way over noticing the peculiar looks they were receiving from the other witches and wizards.

Ginny leaned toward Hermione and said, "What's their problem? They act like they've never seen two witches in Muggle clothes before."

Hermione just shrugged, something was off.

When they reached the bar, they plopped down onto two stools and Hermione called Tom over.

"Excuse me, Tom, do you remember when we came in last night?" Hermione politely asked as she watched him make his way over.

When Tom got close enough for them to see him clearly, Hermione gasped. He looked younger, which confused her since she had just seen him a few days ago and he looked, well, like Tom. This Tom was less fleshy, no hump in his back, his skin wasn't as pasty as she remembered, and he still had all his teeth.

"'Cuse me miss, but I don' think I ever saw you before," he said before he turned towards Ginny. "Or you."

"How can that be? We woke up in one of your beds this morning, and we were here a few nights ago. It’s me, Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley. We're friends of Harry Potter." 

"'Arry Potter? Never 'eard of 'Arry Potter," Tom said.

  
"Never heard of Harry Potter?" Ginny screeched. "He's the 'Boy Who Lived', 'The Chosen One', the one who defeated Voldemort!" At that last word, the entire bar went silent. Tom looked as if he had been kissed by a Dementor.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered. "Ginny, look at the date."

Ginny turned to see Hermione clutching a Daily Prophet for dear life. Quirking her eyebrow at Hermione, she took the paper out of her grasp.

"April 4th. 'Mione, I see nothing wrong with the date," Ginny said.

"Look at the year," Hermione replied.

Sighing, Ginny returned her gaze to the paper. After a few moments’ she let out a whoosh of air emptying her lungs completely.

"1981."


End file.
